


Hindsight

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> love.  Just love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

_**Hindsight, green cortina, basaltgrrl**_  
Just a brief piece of fluffy love that popped into my head today and then came pouring out.

Title: Hindsight  
Word count: short  
Pairing: Sam/Gene  
Rating: mild innuendo  
Summary: love.  Just love.

  
"I loved you first."

"Now how are you going to prove that?"

"Remember June?"

"The month or the person?"

Annoyed look.

"Of course I remember June.  She got married, we got drunk at her wedding."

"Remember when she got shot?"

Disgusted look.

"Well, remember... in her hospital room?"

"Yeah.  We had a fight."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"That's what we did!"

"And then afterwards..."

"You gave me a fag."

"You didn't want it..."

"So you smoked it."

"But you touched it first."

Silence.

"Since then???"

"Well, I must admit I felt a little summat when I threw you against the filing cabinet, your first day at work..."

"Oh I felt something then, too, and believe me it wasn't little."

"Mind in the gutter!"

"Always."

"Love you."

"Love you more."


End file.
